


To no End

by adle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adle/pseuds/adle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They moved slowly, leisurely in exploring each other like they have all the time in the world. Her hands had started exploring on their own, stroking gently and digging her nails on his skin. It wasn’t long before he slowly pushed himself inside her warm tight sheath. Languorously, he moved in and out of her with her thigh hiked up on his hips, arse barely touching the vanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Leaving so early?’ Jaime asked as he felt the shuffling on his right hand side.

He heard only an affirmative grunt that was so typical of her.

‘Why don’t you stay a little longer? We can go for another round, or four?’ He said while grinning as he looked at her already pulling her t-shirt on. The fact that she was not wearing anything underneath the cotton fabric made him growl when he fully turned her way.

She only looked at him with a roll of her bright blue eyes. ‘Yeah, right.’

‘You think I can’t go for four?’ He dared as he pushed himself up to lean on the headboard of his well used bed. He didn’t fail to notice how her eyes watched him as the silky sheet slid off his hip revealing his erect appendage. He quirked his brow with a small thrust of his hip suggestively.

She scoffed but with mirth in her eyes.

She stood up revealing more skin than he did, her arse bared for him to peruse as she looked for possibly her black no-nonsense panties. In any other woman, her choice of undergarment would look nothing but boring if not matronly but on her with wide hips and long toned legs, it just became so sinful it never fails to make him act like an animal. 

He remembered once on a bathroom tryst at an after party feeling the absolute need to rip it off her with his teeth upon seeing it. She growled and bade him to fuck her quickly but soon after chastised him for rendering her to go without an underwear for the rest of the evening. He grinned at the thought of how wild she was when they made it to her apartment afterwards.

She was getting frustrated by the sound of her stomping when she was unsuccessful with locating the said underwear. She never did have much patience for small things he realized long ago. It wasn’t his fault that she didn’t care to look underneath his pillow where the garment was tucked neatly with a helping shove from him.

‘C’mon, wench. Don’t tell me you can’t keep up with me anymore?’ He teased but she just ignored him and he bolted out of the bed when she seemed to finally decided to go commando as well. As sexy as that may be, he was not quite done with her. It’s been over two weeks since they last fucked because of overseas trips that he had to make and he’s saved up much libido to just be done with two rounds. It was her after all that had fallen asleep first that he dozed off too while waiting for her to wake up. And now she’s packing up already? No fucking way!

He tugged the dark jeans away from her. She usually wouldn’t be easily overcame but surprise was on his side. He quickly strode to the bathroom where he quickly doused the said jeans with water, effectively buying him time.

‘Jaime, what the hell do you think you’re doing?’ She exclaimed in her black t-shirt and nothing else.

‘Oops, it’s wet now. We have to wait until it’s dry before you get to leave.’ He said with a smirk ignoring her killing glare.

He pushed and cornered her up on the vanity sink and securely situated himself between the thighs he coaxed to part with his hip.

‘I have brunch meeting with Catelyn.’ She mumbled but not before baring her neck to his questing lips and tongue. ‘I have to….’ Whatever she intended to say were lost when his hand caressed her parted thighs and let a finger slip inside her wet heat.

He grinned as he sucked on a patch of skin on her shoulder.

They moved slowly, leisurely in exploring each other like they have all the time in the world. Her hands had started exploring on their own, stroking gently and digging her nails on his skin. It wasn’t long before he slowly pushed himself inside her warm tight sheath. Languorously, he moved in and out of her with her thigh hiked up on his hips, arse barely touching the vanity.

He watched as she threw her head back towards the mirror and couldn’t help but see the raptured look on his face, his eyes blown with lust, his face flustered with want, the desire for the woman he was fucking so clear in his intention to bring her to completion before he let himself.

When she finally uttered his name in a high keen she only ever did whenever she was ready to come a renewed sense fired up his movements. He drove inside her relentlessly, belying the slow start they had.

He felt her fingers tugging painfully at his nape and the pleasure pain of it all took him to his own climax, he let every drop of his worth poured into her feeling a sense of fulfillment as she drooped panting against him.

His own knees were shaking but he’ll be damned before he allowed her to see that. He was sure that in just a minute or two he’d be ready to take her again.

He stayed inside of her, relishing the pulsing movement of her around his spent cock.

‘Damn you, Lannister!’ She whispered but he didn’t take it to heart for she said it breathlessly and with her own kind of affection.

‘You can worship my prowess later, wench. I’m not done with you yet.’ With resuscitated energy fed by desire, he was able to lift her up and carried her back toward the bed.

He laid her down on the sheets that smelled of the two of them and sex and he have every intention to heighten that scent further.

He grinned down at her as she looked at him in her droopy eyes, he always love it when he makes her have that look. Flushed, sated, and still craving. Always craving.

‘No wench, there’s no way in seven hells, am I done with you.’ He said as he pulled her t-shirt up and off her body revealing the creamy freckled skin all for his tasting.

‘But brunch,’ she tried to say.

‘I’m having it now as we speak.’ He grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

It was noon when he finally succumbed to the urge of contacting Brienne. He knew she was still not happy with him for making her miss an appointment with Catelyn Stark. It wasn't like he was all to blame for that, she was definitely a very willing participant. Oh how very willing she was, he smiled as he remembered how much later she started showing her annoyance with him. He hummed as he dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

'I'm busy. Hanging up.' Were the words that greeted him when she picked up.

'Brienne!' He hollered attracting a few of the milling crew around. 'Are you still mad at me?' He said as he navigated his way to his trailer.

Her usual grunt was the only answer he got. So probably not that angry then.

'I miss you. I'm horny.' He stage whispered.

A strangled grunt was her answer but he heard as well the telltale sound of her changing breathing. He grinned to himself knowing he got her already.

'I need to fuck you soon. Make that very soon.' He said to the still quiet other side of the line.

'Jaime,' her voice was admonishing but he can tell that arousal was slowly if not already unto her.

'Talk to me while I jack off,' he half teased and half meant it. He could already feel the tightening of his jeans and the growing discomfort knowing that even if he gets himself off right now it will only serve to whet his appetite rather than allay his hunger for her.

'I'm hanging up.' She said, again with the grunt that he had failed to notice when it became such a turn on for him.

'Spoil sport,' he chided. 'Okay, maybe I won't jack off for now. Later, yes? While you watch?' He grinned as he got himself as comfortable as possible on the worn leather couch in his trailer.

Another grunt and he laughed. To anyone, the conversation might see him as being pathetic but he knew that the very untalkative wench on the other line was very much interested in the conversation. She would have hung up to make true on her threat with anyone else, again the lack of patience. But he is special, or so he would like to believe, to the wench.

'But I won't think it unfair if you touch yourself while I talk you through it,' he suggested. 'Only thing I ask is you video yourself while at it and oh very so kindly sent it over to me afterwards, or better yet video stream it to me.' Well that effectively completely turned him on, maybe they can get off together now.

Brienne's breathing on the other end of the line quicken, he knew because as Tyrion had pointed out a million times already that he's positively obsessed with Brienne. The wench refuse that fact though, always scowling it off, always batting off the possibility of him being madly in lust for the last couple of years with her stubborn amazonly perfect self.

He was unbuttoning his jeans when the wretched trailer door burst open presenting his piece of shit little brother, barging in his most well deserved break.

'You fucker, big brother!' Tyrion bellowed. 'Get back on set, we're not on break yet.' The mischievous grin on his little brother's face was a sure tell that he knew perfectly well who Jaime was talking to in the other line and mayhaps a clear idea on what he interrupted on. 'And say hi to my future favourite sister-in-law.' He shouted before closing the door he so rudely barge into.

'Bri--,' it was the dial tone that came after. Brienne hung up on him, surely hearing what his noisy and nosy little brother had said. 'Cheeky little shrimp,' he said with a wide grin.

With a groan he repositioned his hard cock in a more comfortable spot inside his jeans before heading out back on set already looking forward to seeing Brienne soon. He planned to fuck the night away with her as pay back for the blue balls she gave her. No matter it wasn't her fault, it's much more fun to collect the debt through her. Definitely much more fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Brienne was looking forward to sleeping on her own bed, something she hadn't done in the last three weeks being away. She hauled her duffle bag out of the back seat and dragged herself out of the parking lot two blocks away from her apartment building. It was an old brick building built during the Targaryen era, an imposing and gloomy yet charming building she immediately fell in love with upon first sight when she moved in KL. But at a cold drizzly night after weeks of lack of sleep, the two blocks to walk to her loft apartment is almost excruciating.

She pushed the heavy metal door of the building, at odds from the rest of the brick facade, a necessary thing after years of abuse from vandals that lurks the street of River Row. She shook off the raindrops that settled on her mangy hair, grateful for the warm air that greeted her as soon as she stepped inside. The lobby as usual is poorly lit, something about preserving historical accuracy when really it’s just the building manager being a cheapskate. It was mostly shadows that one would see so she didn't immediately notice the man lounging by the steel cage gate of the antique elevator shaft.

'Took you long enough, wench.' Jaime with scruff on his beautiful face grinned at her when he pushed himself off the wall and stepped under the only light in the lobby. His eyes bright in the wan light, his hair disheveled perfectly, his shoulders clad in the immaculately rugged leather jacket that he is wont to wear. In a flicker of a glance, Brienne forgot the want for her bed and sleep. One look at Jaime's face, a promise of a night that does not have sleep at the top of the list prevails. ‘You’ve made me wait longer than necessary.’ He harrumphed.

‘Did I ask you to wait for me?’ She tried for irritation but couldn’t really quite muster the emotion. Brienne blew a shuddering breath, dislodging that flutter in her stomach and that ache in her chest and the accompanying heat between her thighs. She tried to call back the tiredness in her bones that seemed to have retreated from his mere sight. It was always a struggle to resist him though. 

Truth be told, Jaime had embedded himself in her, literally and figuratively that the butterflies in her stomach whenever he is close by will always be a given. A supposed one night to ease a common itch turned into a progressive encounter of over a year, the first time much like tonight. One night of the most mind blowing sex that shattered all other experiences out of her mind. She can't remember anyone ever fucking her so thoroughly every single time, sating her body every time their bodies joined and yet still, always still making her want more, crave more. The heat suffused her body from mere memory.

Jaime smiled smugly as if knowing what had just went through her mind. She took a fortifying breath.

'What are you doing here, Jaime?' She asked more out of habit, a facade that she kept out of sheer stubbornness and self-preservation perhaps. No matter how many times she asked and no matter how many times he answers, she couldn't seem to wrap her head around the fact that Jaime had stuck around this long. It can't be denied that she enjoyed his company and from the looks of it he enjoys hers as well no matter how often they bicker.

Sansa, her longtime friend, would always delightfully point out how cute a 'couple' they are. Aside from the absurdity of being described as cute, she had lost count how many times she refuted the notion of her being a couple with Jaime. They are two adults just enjoying each other's body without the hassle of titles and the cumbersome things attached to it.

Jaime just rolled his eyes at her seeming to say how ridiculous her question was. And her body tingled as he grinned at her while giving her a once over. 'Oh, I don't know wench. I just missed your company.' The way he said company was so suggestive she almost went weak-kneed. His eyes turned soft though when he gave her a good look. Jaime took the duffle bag giving her a mock glare when she resisted for a second before letting him do what he wants.

Jaime opened the steel gate of the elevator shaft, his leather jacket and shirt riding high showing tanned skin just above his well-worn jeans as he lift the gate and used his one foot to push the bottom part down easily. The man always looked sexy and capable, always suave and smooth that it's infuriating and never fails to make her feel hot. In his presence these days she’s struggling with irritation and lust for the man constantly. And he knows it. He gave her a wink before closing the gate back as soon as she stepped in with a shake of a head in a futile attempt to banish the thought of licking the skin of his tight abs.

Her apartment luckily did not smell musty at all despite being unaired for so long. At the sight of her bed, she could feel her eyes drooping a bit once more. She was jolted from her drowsiness when Jaime tugged on her coat.

'Get out of this before you fall asleep on your feet.' He said and helped her out of her coat. He was so familiar with her space that he moved with ease as he hangs his and her coat to dry. He was unlacing his boot when he told her to take a shower.

'I've ordered food, it should be here soon. You'll feel better once you've showered and eaten.' He said with a gentle smile. 'You look dead tired, Tarth.'

‘I am. And if you are aware of it, shouldn’t you be going your way instead of bothering me?’ She huffed, struggling to pull off the jumper off her head. She felt him standing behind her and guiding the jumper more gently than she would off her head.

‘You don’t really mean that, wench. We both know you sleep better when I am around.’ He teased whispered too close for comfort on her ears. She tried to hide the shiver instead and stomped away from him.

‘That’s what you want to believe!’ She huffed.

The git just laughed. ‘Whatever, Tarth, Just get in the bath already. Or do you want me to join you? Scrub your back perhaps?’

A resounding ‘no’ echoed followed by Jaime’s laugh.

~~~  
Jaime arranged the Lyseni food that the wench favours on the table. Setting the plates and cutleries just the way she would.  
When Brienne stepped out of the bathroom covered in her thick robe, he took a whiff of her scent immediately pleasantly permeating the apartment. He really liked the smell of her bath products, so much that he actually started using it as well. But he soon realized that despite it being the same product it wasn’t quite the same when he smells it from himself. It wasn’t as boner inducing than when he smells it off of the wench’s skin when they snuggle in bed after fucking.

‘Let’s eat,’ he called at Brienne who was eyeing the laundry basket that is now full of her bed linens. ‘I changed the sheets.’ He informed her. ‘It was a little musty, you don’t want me sleeping on a musty bed, do you?’

‘Sleep on your own bed if you have something against mine. No one invited you anyways.’

‘Now, now, wench. Is that how you talk to someone who prepared dinner so gallantly for you?’ He waved his arms to the table setting he prepared with a flourish.

Before she could retort her stomach growled loudly making Brienne flush. He couldn’t help but grin, happy that her body always proves him right. No matter how stubborn the woman is he’s grateful that her body, and what a body it is, is much more honest if not easier to read.

With some grumbling, Brienne went to her room to get dressed. When she came out she was rubbing her hair with a towel wearing worn joggers and tank top.

He pulled a chair gesturing for her to sit down. Her stomach grumbled again when she looked at the table filled with food.  
‘I’m too tired to fuck, Jaime.’ Brienne said all of a sudden upon seating, looking forlorn.

Jaime almost choked with air before he started laughing. ‘Just eat, wench.’ He said, reaching out grazing her face with his fingers, humming in appreciation at the simple gesture of her face leaning towards his touch despite her hot retorts.

After they finished eating, he shooed Brienne despite her protest to brush her teeth and get ready for bed while he cleaned up after them.

When he turned around after washing the dishes, Brienne was standing by the kitchen table and watching him.  
‘I’m really tired, Jaime.’ She said her eyes a little glassy as if she’s ready to cry but with a frown on her face.

‘Fuck, wench.’ He huffed. ‘What kind of sex fiend do you think I am?’ He asked a little irritated imagining how the wench thinks of him. ‘Everyone can see how dead on your feet you look like. Pod told me how brutal your schedule had been this past few weeks. You can barely chew your food earlier, your eyes—your eyes, they are the death of me, but you definitely need sleep.’

‘But--!’ She was about to protest some more but Jaime has had enough. He started pushing Brienne to her bedroom. He pulled the blanket frowning a bit at the sloppy way he had fixed the bed.

‘Get in,’ he commanded.

Brienne frowned and glared but still got in under the blanket.

‘I’ll wash up and when I return I expect you to be asleep, wench.’

‘We never just sleep! Never!’ She grumbled. She looked so fragile at that moment, he couldn’t help but find her adorable and delectable. Her sometimes show of innocence makes him want to protect it and at the same time corrupt her out of it.

He sighed as he crouched down beside the bed facing her. Ever since the first night they fucked, it was true that every meet up leads to them fucking. It was like something was unleashed in their bodies, uncapped with that first taste. The last time he was that eager or full of stamina was when he first discovered girls and when girls discovered him. Even then however, he would lose interest quickly but the thought didn’t even cross his mind when it came to Brienne. It was as if he knew that whatever it was they started wasn’t something that will run out that fast, at least he thinks so and he hopes she thought so as well.

‘Brienne, I can’t help but always want to fuck you. You can’t really blame me for that, my body just reacts to you that way.’ He shamelessly admits as he brushed the hair on her face, staring at her blue eyes now so wide that he could see himself in them reflected so clearly. ‘I’m like a horny teenager when it comes to you and you don’t make things easier looking at me with those bright blue eyes.’

He leaned down and laid a soft kiss on her forehead, the most he is allowing himself to do.

‘I know you’re tired and no matter how much you beg for my cock tonight, we’re just sleeping.’ He said before standing up. ‘Now, sleep.’ He said leaving her for the washroom and perhaps take care of himself before joining Brienne to bed.

When he returned from a quick shower, Brienne was lightly snoring curled up the same way as he left her earlier. He tossed the towel on the bench at the foot of her bed and crawled under the sheets.

Brienne stirred when he shimmied his arms around her to pull her close. She turned around to face him snuggling close but after a few seconds she opened her eyes.

‘You’re naked,’ she muttered.

‘Good observation. Sleep.’ He shushed.

Brienne wiggled away or at least tried to but he kept her close.

‘Woman, I’m trying my damn-est here so stop wriggling and give my cock a break!’

‘But how can I sleep like this?’ She pouted.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake! Haven’t I promised already even if you beg for it, we won’t fuck until you get at least 5 hours of sleep. After that, it’s fair game. Sleep.’

Brienne huffed but settled after a bit more of wriggling finding her comfortable position and his torment.

It’ll be tortuous the next five hours to uphold his promise but he will make sure that the wench repays his gallantry thrice fold, he’s that kind of asshole after all.


	4. Chapter 4

On a later day, Jaime will muse over how he woke up at the exact time as he promised. He will wonder and be amazed of his own body so attuned to his want for the woman in his arms. He’ll entertain thoughts of him and Brienne being the perfect match the moment they both opened their eyes at the same time.

They looked at each other and immediately saw the ember of lust emerging from the fog of sleep.

He reached for her lips first, a slow languorous kiss to lead them to full wakefulness before any word was uttered. Brienne followed suite, raising her legs over his hip and his hand cradling her muscled limb higher for a moment before tugging her joggers down her legs and off of her.

They didn’t break their kiss, still gently, still languid. The adept and sure movements of their hands belied the kiss they shared. Fingers and touches gravitating to where it gives and takes pleasure.

When she was completely naked only breaking the kiss when it was absolutely a must to remove her top, the kiss turned needy and dirty as if the feel of each other’s bare skin set up a blaze they both wanted to fan.

Jaime moved over her, hovering above her attached on the lips and hips. He captured her limb once more and hiked it up high on his waist before finding her wet heat, testing the wetness that welcomed him. There was no need for more teasing, they’ve been primed the moment they set eyes on each other hours before, always ready for their bodies to collide.

Brienne mutter incoherently when he spread her pussy apart and played with the liquid heat pooling there as Jaime kissed her neck, her shoulder.

‘This will be hard and fast, wench. Hold on.’ He whispered with rugged breath and true to his word he plunged deep inside her with one movement making them both groan loudly. ‘Oh gods, you’re fucking amazing Brienne.’ He said as if in pain, letting her tight cunt grip him mercilessly.

His brain was a mess of her, of her scent, of her eyes, of her skin. She mewled when he move to slide out and slammed back in, the sensation heightened from being deprived for so long. After a second measured stroke, he felt her legs surrounding him urging him to move as he had promised and that he did.

He moved in her with abandon and she let him. Stroke per stroke he took his pleasure from her body and hoping to the gods that she gets hers as much as he did because the feel of her around him makes him a selfish man at that very moment, his mind clouded and clear at the same time.

He plunged in her, ripping pleased groans from his chest. He could feel the tug in his spine for that glorious completion he could never get without the same cunt, the same woman giving it to him. He was so close but he knew it wouldn’t be as glorious if she didn’t cum with him. ‘Brienne, cum with me.’ He commanded. He slammed into her and as if his words were all she needed she screamed as her pussy tightened even more around him before flooding. ‘Oh gods.’ He sobbed as his own climax hurtled to meet hers.

His movement gradually slowed, stroking her in the inside as he spent himself within her. She trembled with a second orgasm and sobbed as the last quake left her limbs.

‘I can’t get enough of you,’ he mumbled as he slumped down on her feeling the sweat on their skin fuse in the winter cold. ‘How did I last this long without your cunt?’ He asked out loud to himself, savouring the afterglow of their first fuck.

Brienne seemed to have recovered first when her palm hit him on the shoulder.

He raised himself and leaned on one arm and grinned down on Brienne’s flushed face.

‘Was that great or was that amazing?’ He teased.

‘Fishing for compliments is annoying,’ Brienne mock glared but the unconscious movement of her hand over his arm, gently caressing, rendered the glare inadequate.

‘You don’t have to say anything, I can see everything in your eyes.’ It was true. She couldn’t hide the sated look on her face, the way her lips and eyes relaxed whenever they just finished fucking is more than enough compliment for him. ‘But we’re nowhere near done yet, wench. We’ve barely scratch the surface itch. And mine is bone deep.’

He swooped and nipped her lower lip and a lick before sliding down. He licked her right breast wetly, keeping eye contact with her, making sure she watched everything he does on her body.

‘You like it when I do this huh? When I worship these perfect tits with my mouth.’

He gave the other breast a wet lick making sure to savor the taste of her skin before taking the whole mound inside his mouth. He played with her pebbled nipples and saw her lips part in the sexiest sigh. Her small tits have been found to be one of her most sensitive spots. She’s always been responsive to his ministrations but never more so than when he plays with her breasts, roughly at times. He had made her cum so many times just from tit play and some choiced dirty talk in her ears.

She was begging and panting for him when he finally relented with his most delicious assault but only because he couldn’t hold himself back any longer than she had.

And the first dip was as glorious as the first. The desire was there but the urgency wasn’t as pressing therefore he took his utmost time to answer the need to savour each slide of flesh against hers. It was slow and rhythmic that the pleasure sends his brain in chaos and euphoria.

Brienne’s voice of pleasure and of praise of him, of his body, of his cock had him puffing his chest and relishing it all with a smug grin.

‘Always remember, there’s only me who can give this to you Brienne. Only me.’ He punctuated each word grounding his pelvis into her, sending his cock as deep as he was able. Her inside was hot, scalding and yet his cock would not rather be elsewhere. If it was possible, he would wish to remain inside her until the end of his days.

At the thought, his hips at a mind of its own pumped into her faster and the climax he built up for him and Brienne rammed at them both. And the splintering of light blinded him as his climax sped Brienne’s channel.

‘You’ll be the death of me,’ Brienne murmured surprising him, she was still pulsing around him and he groans at one prolonged grip before his cock finally let itself soften. But before he could respond she was fast asleep and snoring.

He laughed out loud and felt a need to fuck her some more and prove that he will be the life of her if she ever wishes.

‘I think I’m really in love with you, wench. I think I really do. I’m fucked.’

Only a satisfied hum answers his declaration as Brienne snuggled closer to him.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Jaime, Jaime’ her commiserative look albeit matched with much glee was starting to annoy him. However, he held his tongue in check if he wished for the too happy to help girl to assist him with a most difficult task.

‘Can I count on your help then?’ He asked once more, asking the Seven for a bit more patience in dealing with Margaery Tyrell, the only one of the wench’s friend who seemed to be the least suspicious of him.

Margaery’s smile faded a bit and a frown he grudgingly describes as pretty sat on her forehead. He reckon a frown need not be pretty, a frown must show displeasure and confusion as it should, much like when his wench wears it on.

‘Have I not warned you that this whole sleeping together was going to bite you where it hurts? Brienne deserves more than to be bedded without being wooed.’ She chastised, her disapproval very clear on her face that the pretty frown was a bit less pretty and more threatening.

Jaime wasn’t surprise that Margaery knew of his damned arrangement with the wench. The last few weeks have truthfully revealed how much of non-secret theirs was. The wench probably thought they were being discreet but he now realized that they never really attempted to be or more like they could hardly be unnoticeable when the other was close by, the urgency to touch her that he always feel was perhaps palpable to anyone who was around. He couldn’t say a word to refute not because he didn’t wish to upset the girl but because he agrees on how much of a fool he was for letting things unfold as such.

‘But then again I know that it would have taken you years longer to realize how special Brienne is had your tryst not happened.’ She said thoughtfully now a teasing smile on her pink lips. Jaime let the chuckle rumble from his chest.

‘I knew Brienne was special since way back if only for how stubborn she can be. And then there were her eyes.’ He mused more to himself. It might not have been that long for him to realize how singular his unwieldy, stubborn, giant wench is, not nearly as soon as he wished it to be though.

‘That may be so but back to the present. How do you think I can help? We can both agree with how mulish Brienne can be. I’d have to agree with Renly as well that you have yet to prove yourself deserving of her and I’m not so willing to assist anyone just because they ask.’ Jaime dislikes the satisfied look on the younger woman’s face, he couldn’t quite read whether she was really for or against him as her words continued to bring him back and forth.

‘It’s clear that Brienne is as much as in love with me as I am to her.’ He declared mulishly and yet Margaery’s face was just of amusement rather than his expected immediate belief and confidence.

‘What makes you think so?’ She asks not looking at him and instead played with the ear of her dainty tea cup.

‘It’s clear!’ He said with as much bravado as he could muster albeit a little doubt wanting to worm in. ‘She knows there’s no one else that could understand her as well as I can. No one else to satisfy her in all manners as well as I can.’ He said the last suggestively hoping to at least embarrass the coyly smiling woman sitting in front of him. But he was regarded only with more amusement and a raised brow.

‘Your declaration carries little weight, Jaime. Unless Brienne speak of it herself, your claim is nothing short of doubtful.’ His scowl was immediate on his face at the insinuation that someone else can lay claim what he has.

A twittering laugh met his scowl however.

‘Damn you!’ His annoyance slipping out of his control. He was not known for it after all.

And as if to rile him even further she mentions of a name he detested with all of his being.

‘Hyle was recently seen with Brienne you know.’ He knew he was being baited and he knew he shouldn’t but bitter bile rise up to his throat as the Hyle the cunt’s name was mentioned.

And Margaery might have realized the depth of his loathing for the person when she straightened and pulled back as much as her stuffy flowery seat would allow.

‘When?’ He growled.

‘L-last week.’ Her stammer quickly covered. ‘I heard he was to be the cinematographer for a film she wrote for.’

‘It means nothing,’ he declared hotly.

‘They are to have dinner,’ she says a bit gentler as if gauging or wary of his reaction. ‘tonight.’

A feminine gasp was startled out of the little Tyrell when he roughly stood from his chair.

‘Not anymore.’ He stated.

And as if the wariness fled her as quickly, delight for intrigue and drama took place on her scheming pretty face.

‘Ooh, I have to tell Tyrion about this.’ She twittered with a pleased clap of her hands.

He scowled at her but she just smirked at him as he purposely marched away as a man in an unfaltering mission.

~~

He flipped her on her stomach and pulled her shapely buttocks up forcing her knees to raise and hold her lower torso towards his hips.

In one fell swoop he penetrated her making them groan together. Even their groans are in harmony as their bodies are he thought pleased.

He paced himself according to the pulsing of her cunt and he masters himself to hold control of the slowly unravelling pressure at the back of his spine.

He listened intently of the many sounds she makes, the only time that she speaks as many words, as her mewls and moans are clearer verses of her true pleasure of him.

‘Jaime, Jaime, Jaime,’ she chanted and it thrills him but it was not helping his control.

In protest of her attempts to undo him he pumped into her more fiercely, and her sweet groans got louder. He angled his cock to touch a spot inside of her that he knows drives her wild and true to her body she thrashed and pushed and pulled.

He held her hips firmly, uncaring of the bruise he’d leave on her skin. It will please him more in fact if his marks never leave her body, he’d be more than willing to replace them as often as required.

‘Do you want to cum, wench?’ He asks teasingly belying the need to spend himself in her soon.

‘Fuck you, Jaime!’ She groaned, twisting her head to glare at him hotly. ‘Make me cum if it’s the last thing you’ll ever do.’

His laugh came out strained when she purposely tighten her channel around his cock.

‘It’s all I ever want to do, wench. You should never forget how my cock feels buried deep in your pussy. This cunt is mine and mine alone, you better not let that slip out of your stubborn head.’ He growled close to her ear as he pulled her up back flushed against his chest. He reached between her thighs and pinched with much purpose the swollen nub hidden between her wet bush.

Her scream was wanton and her fingers pulling his hair were painful and yet their climax surged powerfully making his hips jerked uncontrollably against her.

Their pants were deafening as they slumped as one body against the mattress, soaking the sheets with their combined sweat.

‘What was—that?’ Brienne asked as they struggled to catch their breath. He didn’t want to roll away from her for some inane thought that she might get up and leave him if he does so. He reckoned her strong enough to take on his weight.

Brienne didn’t complain nor make any move to push him away. He felt her hand loosen from its grip of his hair, most surely taking strands with it. He pushed his hand under her body pinned down and reached for a nipple to tease. She groaned with a little disbelief.

They’ve been fucking for close to three hours. Three hours since he barged in her apartment with loud knocks. He was pleased to find the wench wearing worn flannel pajamas and a familiar t-shirt that he left just a couple of days ago, a tear on the sleeve from a forceful wench wanting to rid him of it hastily.

She blushed well under his teasing gaze staring pointedly at the shirt. It fitted her well and didn’t give much shield to her pebbled nipples. And it was more than an excuse he required to muscle his way in and seduce his wench out of his clothes. They didn’t manage to reach the bed for the first round but Brienne bent over the kitchen counter made his blood roar. The second time was furious still of fucking but he was deemed satisfactorily naked as she was.

The third time he had to admit to himself that he required a bit more time to recuperate, nothing that he said out loud of course. But he kept Brienne distracted enough with his tongue, her heel pressing in the middle of his back at one point he feared for his spine but was greatly rewarded with a torrent of her sweet cum in his mouth.

She was sobbing that he thought he had taken her too painfully but her eyes were bright and seducing when she looked at him.

‘You, Jaime Lannister, have a gifted tongue.’ She said before pulling him up and kissing the wits out of him.

It was her phone ringing the third time in a row that made them pull apart. With a frown she reached up for it but before she could even comprehend what he immediately read from its screen he pulled the phone and tossed it away in her utter shock.

‘That was my phone, you fucking ass!’ She glared ineffectively being pinned on the bed still.

‘It’s fine, I’ll get you a new one if it’s broken.’ And make sure to block Hyle the fucking cunt’s number from it if he has his way. And ways so many he has.

‘Oh, I have an appointment with H--!’ He refused to have her utter that blasted name in his presence.

And before she could argue or think of leaving him, he attacked her lips once more. He has so many ways to keep her attention and keep her under and over his body for as long as he wants to and he has no doubt that it would be an awfully long of a time.

‘What was that?’ She asked again with steadier breathing rousing him from his comfortable perch over her and from thoughtfully cataloguing again the sounds she makes when he teased or pinch with varying pressure her sexy nipple.

‘What was what?’ He asked back.

‘You just about rendered my limbs useless for the rest of the night and I fear until tomorrow.’ She groaned.

He grinned, satisfied with his accomplishment albeit not feeling his own legs as well.

Brienne slapped him on the head where her awkward arm would let her.

‘That’s to wipe that annoying grin on your face.’ She muttered.

‘But you didn’t even look!’

‘I know you, Lannister.’ She harrumphed.

It took him a pause before a laugh escaped him. Oh how true that was. Brienne knows him best now, more than his brother who has known him longer, more than his father who sired him, and more than any other woman he spent his cock with in the past. And yet still, she seems to not comprehend that more than the desires of his body, his heart craves her more.

‘I don’t think I’ll be able to stand.’ She sighed resignedly against the edge of a pillow he placed under their heads. ‘I have to let H--,’ he growled again before she could finish her sentence and let his annoyance fuel him to erase all thoughts from her stubborn head of anyone but him and him alone.

~~

It was early in the morning when he woke with a start and his heart in immediate pain when he found himself alone in bed. But before he could send himself in deep anguish, Brienne appeared at the door clad in nothing but a halo of dim light coming from somewhere he failed to decipher.

‘What?’ She asked with an ugly frown. ‘Scoot over,’ she whispered. He noticed the awkward way she walked towards the bed and then realized that he was halfway on her side of the bed before she appeared.

‘Where did you go?’ He whispered asked as she settled back beneath the duvet.

‘I needed to pee, you were pushing against my bladder!’ She growled in her annoyed voice.

Oh push against his bladder was the least of what he did for sure.

‘Don’t even think about it,’ she warned.

‘Think about what?’ He innocently asked.

‘Sleep.’ And she tugged him close to her, pulling his thigh over her hips and immediately falling asleep her snore audible in mere seconds.

He savored the warmth of her smooth bare skin and letting whatever fear of her leaving him disappear. He stared at the clock and before he allowed sleep to pull him back chuckled at the thought that Hyle the bastard was probably stupidly waiting all night for the woman he well sated to never think of anyone else but him, Jaime Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a PWP (might still be) but because of the hits and comments the story is getting, it can't help itself but start to take more shape than a tumble in the bed.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the good words and good tidings!


	6. Chapter 6

‘Why is he here?’ He reflexively closed his eyes as he heard Brienne’s hushed voice from behind the door to the conference room. The swift and expected want to rush inside and get his fill of her was strong, so strong he was almost winded by it. His limbs were almost too quick for his own control, he was not known much for restraint after all but he had a point to make.

He needs to make sure that the wench knows he’s not happy with her for withholding this project from him. The wench needs to see that not telling such important things to your partner is not the way to make relationship works. He reckons she just needs more getting used to being in a relationship with him once she’d made aware that yes they are in a relationship beyond heated romp in the sheets.

‘Because he’s going to be your cinematographer. And he insists on being here.’ Answered the person Brienne was talking with who was unmistakably Margaery with her usual lilt and annoying chuckle he knew was meant for him.

‘But why? We don’t have the budget for him!’ He smiled smugly to himself hearing regret as much as puzzlement in Brienne’s voice because of course everyone in the industry longs to have him as their director of photography.

It annoys him that he had to scheme his way in to be part of the project. It being Brienne’s brainchild notwithstanding, one read of the screenplay and anyone and everyone would clamor to be part of it. It is common sense therefore that only the bests should be handling this project, and he is the best.

He remembered the first time he read it, a copy his brother had procured, threatened for possibly upon hearing the rumor mill amongst producer. Hyle the cunt was peddling it like a B-rate film and not the work of art anyone who earned their merits would know right at first read. The stupid wench thought to approach Stag Productions first rather than talking to him, brother to the director of the biggest film production this side of the Narrow Sea and silent partner of said company, sure she didn’t know that he was a silent partner but she would have if only she thought to ask. It irritated him that he had to find out about it through someone else rather than directly from her, he was the one who knew her most bar none, and yet she failed to let him be privy to such an important event in her career, in her life.

In his head he was already thinking of devious ways of punishing her of that slight, no mind that his devious ways usually deviate to carnal ways. Brienne brings out the magnanimity in him.

He cleared his throat loudly to let the two who were standing by the door aware of his arrival.

He walked in and pointedly ignored Brienne and gave his most charming smile at Margaery instead but the little Tyrell just raised an eyebrow irritatingly at him. He scowled at the woman before taking a seat and swiveled the chair left and right fingering the bound script he was holding feigning casualness. He could feel Brienne’s stare as he usually does. And that usual itch, the need to touch her was crawling all over his skin awakening every nerve endings, her eyes have always had that power over him. A gaze that is a physical touch to his skin. He flexed his fingers and the frustration of touching nothing close to warm skin, supple and smooth, irritated him further as it had for over a week already. A week of imposed abstinence from all Brienne was just about to unhinge him if he was being honest. The fact that she didn’t reach out made him all the more sour and ravenous both.

Before he could betray himself the rest of the meeting participant flooded the room.

Jaime couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at how Brienne looked upon finding Tyrion taking a seat beside Renly around the conference table. She was gaping and her eyes wide with undeniable confusion and soon after a dawning of realization. Her eyes jumped at him, the question in her eyes. Her eyes, always so expressive, always so easy to read for him.

He shrugged his shoulders and he knew right at that moment that he would let the wench invite him over at her apartment that night, he would let her apologize to him for not letting him know of this project right away. And maybe he would forgive her.

‘Can we start already?’ He said commandingly and not a few gave him irritated looks while his brother and Margaery both just gave him knowing ones. As if they both know that his head was already seeing the events of the rest of the night unfolding out of the glassed conference room, Brienne naked as the day she was born and letting him take her apologies at his leisure.

But as much as he was eager to see the end of the meeting, the discussion took all his attention. His creative instinct was overflowing with ideas as the storyboard was presented to the pre-production team.

He was impressed with the team his brother had assembled and grudgingly impressed with Renly as well. The discussion was lively during the storyboard presentation, and heated during the casting selection. 

‘Clearly you don’t understand the character Renly if you will push forward that name for the role.’ He said irritated. ‘That man can’t act for shit outside being stock cop. Drogo is the only choice to go for.’ He said with much finality. ‘No, that area won’t work for what Brienne described in this part!’ ‘I don’t care! I’ll rig my own camera, I’ll get that shot. Book a ship in Slaver’s Bay, I’ll just need the actors with me. I’ll film those things myself. Right, Brienne?’ He looked at Brienne confident to get her agreement on this but he was sucker punched by what he saw and he groaned out loud with the way she was looking at him. His thoughts got cut off in his brain and everything focused on the woman staring at him and he knows what that look meant.

The wench was flushed, her mouth opened ajar, her tongue swiping her plump lips wet, and gods her eyes. Her pupils were dark, the rings dilated as they peruse him unaware of their suddenly quiet surroundings. His very proper Brienne was giving him the look asking to be fucked, spectator be damned. And Sevens above, she probably wasn’t even aware of what she was doing.

His blood started humming in a familiar pleasurable way promising of things. His throat dried when he saw Brienne bite down on her lower lip firmly, no intent to seduce but made the action all that more seductive in his opinion. He could almost hear the sudden rush of his blood in to his cock that had his balls tensing.

‘Break! We need to go on break!’ He announced with his voice almost breaking, eyes not leaving Brienne and not caring that he was not being subtle at all with his intentions. Before anyone could agree as that was the only choice his voice deemed acceptable, he was rounding the table and towards where his seductress was sitting.

He grabbed her arm without pausing his stride and they were out the door before the first voice from the other people sitting with them could be heard.

They both didn’t speak as their legs strode together in sync, his hand was still around her wrist. He felt her arm wriggle and he glared at her.

‘This way.’ She murmured with a roll of her eyes. And then she was the one leading the way, her fingers threading between his, their steps faster. He stared at their clasped hands as he followed her marveling at how perfect their hands felt laced together.

Brienne was pushing the door to an emergency exit when he started paying attention again to where they were walking.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the wench was pushing him flushed on the door.

He was only stunned to immobility for a couple of seconds when the wench crashed her mouth into his. Her tongue was plying his mouth open, coaxing his tongue to meet hers. It was wet, it was needy and he groaned at how delicious she tasted.

He held her head firmly, his hand cupping her face and angling for more leverage into the kiss. Her hands were all over him and he moaned when she cupped his straining cock purposely, even through his jeans he felt the warmth of her palm and his member was both melting and hardening under her touch.

‘Wench,’ he groaned in plea and praise.

With a bit of fumbling, she had open his fly and was pulling his hardness into freedom. Proof of her expert ministration and his prolonged self-restraint leaked from his tip. Her finger met the wet tip and spread it over his overly sensitive head. ‘Fuck, fuck.’ He watched her eyes darken even further and he felt like he would come just from looking at her eyes alone.

Brienne licked his lips wetly before pulling away from him. He was about to argue but could only groan at the sight of her going down on her knees, his cock brushing her cheek as it pointed eagerly at her.

‘Jaime Lannister, you deserve this and more.’ She declared wickedly, her voice husky from their shared state of desire before licking his cock from root to tip and a firm hand wrapped around the base of his cock, a sensation he pity all the bastards in the world who’ll never know because those hands and mouth are all his alone.

His knees almost buckled under him at her assault. Incoherent words of praises and guttural sounds was all he could manage.

Brienne had given him this pleasure many times, she had always been very generous and wicked with giving him head. But the sight of her powerful form like this always takes his breath away in many ways. Her beautiful eyes watching for his reaction, intent in giving him pleasure and he knows that she will be dripping wet for every second she sucks his cock in the warmth and wetness of her mouth.

‘Godsdamn, woman!’ He hissed when she tongued the sensitive underside of the tip of his cock. His hips started moving, his butt hitting the cold door as he pumped inside her mouth. The moans she let out in approval with his movement made him dizzy in pleasure. ‘You’re killing me!’ He grated and the wicked wench hummed taking him further inside her mouth letting his length to touch the back of her throat.

Words failed him when Brienne sucked him harder and cupped his balls in her hand hot hands. She massaged and tugged, the pleasure and pain careening his climax faster than he was ready for, too soon and too long. His brain was muddled from any other thought but the clearness of the pleasure Brienne gifted him with. It was like a bright physical light in the back of his eyes, blinding and bone melting.

He pumped inside her until jets of his cum met her wet mouth, he was bent over her holding her head to steady his quaking legs.

‘Gods, gods, gods, Brienne.’ He chanted, his cock still pulsating and her lips not releasing his still semi-hard cock until he could feel his legs again.

She hummed as she lapped his sensitive skin, her hands giving soothing caress on his exposed thigh.

He leaned back on the door and looked down at Brienne. She looked so powerful and contented kneeling before him with his cock between her lips and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His chest was heaving, his breath was loud to his own ears and the beating of his heart was erratic and he felt so weak.

In his head, he fought the doubts of the how’s and why’s someone like Brienne would choose him. He’s sure Brienne will always be too good for him but he is a greedy and selfish man and for once he thank the gods that he was born a Lannister, because a Lannister is unscrupulous, a Lannister takes what he wants, and Jaime Lannister will have Brienne, everything be damned.

‘You’re mine.’ Gods be damned, Brienne will be his. He caressed her face as her blue eyes look at him, her lips smiling at him innocent of the amoral ways he’d take to have her as his.


End file.
